1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipole antenna, more particularly to a multi-band dipole antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dipole antennas have a relatively simple structure and high omni-directionality, and are thus widely used in wireless transmission systems.
However, conventional dipole antennas are usually not designed to be compatible with various communication protocols. Therefore, it is desirable to have an antenna capable of operating at various wireless communication frequency bands.